


Perfect

by RoseCathy



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCathy/pseuds/RoseCathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny sadficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written to/indirectly inspired by [You’re Beautiful (James Blunt)](http://youtu.be/oofSnsGkops).

Sometimes, all he could do was sink onto the floor of the cockpit and cover his face with both hands.

As months turned into years and years into decades, he took a strange sort of solace in the hot tears that pooled in his palms and dripped onto his knees, although they never really provided the catharsis that they were supposed to. No, they didn’t help dissipate the lump that resided in his chest. The best he could do was forget about it temporarily while he fought ship fires and mutated squids and rogue simulants.

The worst part, perhaps, was that he had only a vague idea of what ( _who_ ) he was crying about ( _for_ ). After all, how could you miss something you’d never had?

\------

He lay on his back in the bunk, eyes closed, gathering his thoughts.

He opened his eyes when he felt the mattress shift. They fell closed again before they could focus, but no matter; the comforting weight of the arm across his chest was enough for now.

“Missed you.”

He sighed happily and toyed with one of the heavy dreadlocks that had come to rest against his stomach. “Missed you too.” He finally opened his eyes again to gaze into the smiling face so close to his own. “Good day?”

“Eh, it was fine, you know. Got Holly to remember who I was again. For about two minutes, anyway.”

Even though it only deepened the fine lines around their eyes and mouths, it felt nice to snigger like schoolboys. He rolled partway onto his side, offering his arm as a pillow, so that they could lie closer together. It was warmer this way.

“Good night, Listy.”

“’Night, love.”

He felt perfect contentment wash over him like a wave, carrying him away to sleep. Then there was a screech, a flash of white light, and he felt nothing.


End file.
